


Fading Light

by Bloom450



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Legend of Korra, LoK
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloom450/pseuds/Bloom450
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now that I think about it, The history for this summer really began that night..." ( The Great Gatsby, 2013) Great parties, fabulous people and the light across the way, as summer only begins to unfold Korra finds herself stranded in the rich society of Republic City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : This is an Au fanfic loosely based of The Great Gastby, that being said, some of the characters will not be accurately canon for this is not the same world as avatars and bending, Nor will the events of the Great gatsby followed. Yes there will be parts but eventually It will run out.

              I came from the southern water tribe up to Republic city in the early summer of 174 AG.  I had been thinking of getting a flat within The city, but coming from the land of frozen tundra taunted by well-cut lawns and sand beaches.  What’s a girl to do? With that I decided to surprise a distant cousin of mine. His house was extravagant. Sitting on one of the commuter towns around republic city. Across the sea, I could see a massive house. My driver gave a swift turn before I could tell the details, the momentum sent me to the edge of my seat.  The east side of the bay is where the  more fashionable set of houses sat, those who were from rich families, running all the way back to atleast to Lord Sozin’s time. Palaces stretched across laws and ivy covered walls.  The Events that took place that summer really all were set into motion by that evening.  I had arrived earlier that day on ship, and was headed to the house of my cousin, Varrick, where I would stay the remainder of that summer. I had known his wife from my school days, she was two years older than me.  I had spent two days with them last autumn in Harbor city.

              Why they had chosen to live in republic city had me at a loss. They had lived in almost every large city across the nations. Ba sing se to the capitals of both the Northern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. They had drifted here for no reason what so ever. Maybe it was to remain with the same kind of wealthy people who were simply rich together? Varrick had told me over the phone that this was to be there last move, but I wasn’t quiet sure, Zhu li would certainly love to live other places before finally choosing one. I had said nothing to him. It was much better for him to remain in the dark about these things.

              Gold light reflected off large glass windows to the house of family I hardly knew after all this time. Ivy covered walls and large sweeping gardens down to the beach front and a dock at its end. It was warm for late evening in early summer. Zhu li appeared on the front porch.  She turned to see my car pulling up and gave a smile. She hadn’t changed much since our school years. I couldn’t say much for her appearance, Brown hair and glasses.  I exited my car and walked up the steps onto the porch as the drivers gathered my suitcases.  

              “Korra! It’s so wonderful that you’ve come!”  Zhu Li embraced me in a hug, which I had awkwardly given back. “What do you think of the house? Isn’t it marvelous?”

              I gave a nodded in reply before I spoke. “ Yes, its lovely, Zhu Li.”

              “Lets go in!” She put one hand around my shoulder as if to motion me through the main doors of the house.  Through the glass of the parlor room which Zhu Li had lead me, the ocean and the dock were visible still in the dimming day light. Within the room itself the smell of smoke travel , despite the open windows.  On a table toward the middle of the room sat too men, the younger of which I recognize from the movers that had played at the Glacier Spirits Festival a year prior. The elder was Varrick, He sat in a rather pensive position, looking over the pai sho board. Pieces scattered about it. The younger of the two was about to make a comment before Varrick place his hand directly in front of his face.  Within a moment or two Varrick had moved his piece across the board. He straightened himself and then noticed that Zhu Li and myself had entered the room.

              “Korra!” He gave a wide grin. He patted my shoulders before moving on to give Zhu Li a kiss. Within Varrick’s chatter of events that had transpired during Zhu Li’s and my own’s short absence. Zhu Li broke away from her husband to speak

              “Korra, This is Bolin, He’s one of the actor’s in Varrick’s movies.Bolin, This is Korra.”

              The young man approached me, holding out his hand. He smelled of smoke and wet spring dirt. He quickly took my hand firmly into his and shook it.

               Drinks the color of gold poured from a bottle into four identical glasses. Passed around by a butler with a handle bar mustache.

               “I can’t.”Bolin told him, raising his hand to the waiter. “I mustn’t not before a fight.”

“That is where I recognized you no simply from your movers but, you fight in the pro leagues don’t you!” I exclaimed.

                Varrick quickly latched onto the younger man and moved his hand across the sky. “Exactly! I plan to make this boy absolutely and terrifically famous! I want everyone across all the nations to know his name!”  His glass had been emptied almost as rapidly as it had been filled again.

               We slowly moved into the large marble white dining room. Candles flickered in the soft wind that filtered from the windows. The light summer curtains moved slowly in from their places against the window. With the slightest movement, I could see the sea, night having already fallen around us, and on the other side, a dock, with a green light flashing in the gusts of winds and the sound of the waves crashing upon the coast that lay meters before us behind the garden walls.  Each escorted to our seats. Zhu li and Varrick sat across the table from Bolin and myself, and part of me began to wonder if the two were attempting to set me up with a suitor.

              Dinner concluded quickly with much chatter of Varrick’s new venture. We had returned to the parlor to find that candles had been light in the room for us. Another butler return, this one was different, but it was all the same. The smell of coffee mixed with the smell of burning candlewick which wasn’t completely unpleasant. Cigars passed about and the smell of burning tobacco slowly floated through the room. The sound of jazz music floated in from the only door that remained ajar.

              “Sato is at it again.” Zhu li muttered glancing out at the garden.

              “Sato?” I spoke rather loudly as Bolin took a long sip of his coffee which had just been set down before us.

              “Yes, Sato!” Bolin replied returning his cup rather enthusiastically to its plate on the table.  “Throwing the most spectacular parties I have ever been seems to be her specialty!”

              “She’s a woman?” I asked almost carefully, slightly intrigued by the sound of this woman’s nature.

              “Well Sato and her Fiancé. They are not married yet, or have even chosen a date. They’re so careless, Its wonderful.”  Varrick said. “Though her Fiancé is quiet the social climber if I do say so myself.”

              “That Fiancé you’re talking about is my brother and I couldn’t agree more.”Bolin replied. “but then I would be no better would I? Anyway, Korra, You must, next time, join me at one of their parties!”

              “I defiantly will then. One of these nights."

 

             A fortnight after the events that occurred during dinner the previous weeks, Bolin came to call upon me to join him at one of Ms. Sato’s parties. I agreed, having promised him the weeks before that I would join him. Having no dress within my wardrobe for I had believe that I would be working most nights instead of being a guest at lavish parties I did not think to pack one.  I wore my best suit and soon joined Bolin.

              “This Sato dame must be a real egg.” I said rather softly to Bolin as we crossed a large grass area. The sound of swing music filled the area and the lights seemed to have no end. “Is this what electricity can do?”

              “Isn’t it incredible?” Bolin replied to me.  “You’d never believe her father came from nothing would you? Rose from the dirt like lotus blossoms. To come from nothing and to end up with all this! I’ve always had hope that this is where I was going to end up!”

              “Your brother is Ms. Sato’s Fiancé isn’t he? Does that means you’ll ride his tailcoat?”

              “Heavens no! I’ll make my own name! With my movers and in the ring! You’ll see Korra! Come watch me fight the evening after the next at the arena!”

              I abliged rather quickly as seeing the fights while in Republic city was something one must do. Maybe I could even convince Bolin to let me join in on a fight.

              The crowd enveloped us before long and I had lost myself in the dizzying taste of champagne and the lively music. I danced with anyone I could, The women seemed more willing to dance with me than the men and I was fine with that. Once again bolin appeared bobbing his head through the crowd and took my hand placing another drink into and taking my other giving me a spin.

              “I love large parties they’re so intimate!” He laughed. Clearly falling under the affects of the bubbly drink. I laughed with him for a bit before asking.

              “Where is the hostess, I don’t believe I’ve seen her all night?”

              “Sato?” Bolin asked. “ Now that you mention it, neither have I. Nor my brother. Oh they’re probably doing a devilish deed.” He snickered at the end and I felt my face flush. “Shall we find them?”

              “Not if that’s what you believe they’re doing.” I giggled. I couldn’t help it, this was all so foolishly wonderful.

              “Come on come on!” Bolin said taking his hand into mine and pulling me through the maze of people, fountains and gardens up the marble steps to return to the main house.

              We moved room from room in fits of giggles and hysteric laughter. We met many people amongst them even a few has stayed here previous nights. Each room felt almost grander than the rest.

              The Clock almost stuck 2 in the morning when we returned to the terrace above the jazz band connecting to the marble steps we had walked up yesterday night. We fell back into the festivities and the party. But it slowly stopped as everyone simtaniously turned as the fireworks went off one by one across the bay in brilliant colors. Even the northern lights couldn’t compare to something so new and wonderful.

              I was only halfway down the stairs when I heard the sound of heels and beads approach across the terrace. My gaze fell upon them at that single moment, the smell of the summer wind mixing with the salt of the ocean threatened to over whelm me. A young woman stood there in a beautiful dress, it draped over her just perfectly showing off the slightness of her figure.  Her hair black like the ocean waters that surrounded the cape.  A cigarette and a glass of some liquid sat comfortably in her gloved hand. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, and it only got worse as my eyes traveled to her companion. A tall young man stood gazing out over the party, whispering quietly to the woman, arm locked in hers, the other sat in the loose fitting pant pocket of his suit, as was the style then. There was fire in his eyes I could see it even from here, complementing the angle of his cheekbones giving an air of beauty and handsomeness to him. Something drew me to them, through the crowd of people dancing wildly against the smells of Alcohol and smoke. His eyes glanced out over the crowd once more; His eyes stopped and glanced over me. My breath caught and I felt the heat on my cheeks increase. His expression softened a bit towards me. He gave a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have been drunk twice in my life." (F. Scott Fitgerald's The Great Gatsby, 1925)  
> Don't worry, Korra will clearly be drunk many more times than a mere two.

   All I could remember was the look on his face, and the memory mixing with the sweet smell of cigarette smoke, champagne and the ocean mingling with the perfume that scattered all around us. I thought back on his sharp handsome features, and the woman beside him, the color of her cheeks and the cherry color that sat on her lips. They both had been spectacular looking people, I couldn’t quite believe it. Within the confines of my dreams, I could not believe how my brain perverse such beautiful innocence into something exciting and passionate. My sweetest of dreams did not last as the pain that throbbed into my head began, as if my mind was simply telling me to shut up and remain quiet for the remainder of my sleep. Sleep would not last.

   I awoke to the scurrying sound of a mouse-like maid rushing through my room , opening all the windows and letting the sheer curtains rustle in the wind of the morning.The light filtered into my room to reveal simply how haphazardly I had arrived in my bed the night before. I didn’t recall at all, the champagne had blurred my mind of events that transpired after a certain time the night before. My head throbbed, protesting me lifting my tired body off the bed, moving the silken sheets away from me. Everything felt as if death was reaching out with its clammy hands to take me.

  
   “Ms. Korra, please it would be wise to get up, it’s already past noon.” The maid gave a small bow. “Ms. Zhu li is holding a brunch gathering with a few close acquaintances. She would like for you to attend.”

  
I shoveled myself up out of bed ever so slightly, but the nausea threatened to push me back to the downy feather covering. There was a large lump at the foot of my bed that I could feel, but couldn’t comprehend what lay there. I turned myself ever so slightly to find a lump of a boy at the foot of my bed caressing my foot board, and as he gave a groan I startled and scrambled back against the headboard. My panic subsided as the boy moved slightly once again and my mental functions began to return. I discovered that it was not some odd boy that I had decided to pick up at the party last night, but a rather hungover Bolin who had much liked my decided to crash down on my bed with me when we had returned from Sato’s party. The smell of champagne and smoke returned to my nose. Oh how sweet they had been, how beautiful they had been. Another mumble of Bolin drew me out of that fantasy as he began to kiss the foot board.

  
   I stretched out my foot to nudge the sleeping boy.“Bolin….” He gave a groan and rolled into the footboard some more. I made a face of frustration before nudging him a little harder.“Bolin!”  
He woke with a start before holding his head. I figured his brain was also probably questioning our decisions last night as well.

  
   “Did you really have to kick me, Korra?” He asked, slumping against the foot board. “I feel ill.”

  
   “Well so do I, but Zhu li is hosting a brunch and we can’t sleep in forever. Go on.”

  
   “Why do I have to go-oh. You’re going to get dressed.” He muttered, “That wine messed with my head. I’ll be going then.” And with that, he lifted himself and wobbled out of the room with the assistance of a maid who then shut the door behind them.  
   Sea air pushed in from the ocean, carrying the familiar salty smell in, but also the smell of all the flowers in the garden. With those scents carried the sound of laughter and busy muttering and bumbling. Thinking back, I wish to never forget the smell of those summer days. It really was the happiest I had been in a long time.

  
   Within a few moments, I was walking downstairs in a fine suit that I had been told suited me very well. I still didn’t feel too well, but I would march through it. Bolin met me down the stairs, wearing a very light earth color.

  
   “You look much better than you did a few moments ago.” I said approaching him.

  
   “Coffee does wonders for the hungover soul; we’ll get you some during brunch, but now let’s make our grand entrance.”

  
   “We shall.” I gave him a smile as we linked arms and entered the garden.

  
   “Look who decided to rise!” Varrick called from across the lawn; a pale colored drink sat in his hand. We gave a sheepish nod, knowing that no one else had gotten up much earlier than us. Varrick walked in and gave a smile before sweeping me away from Bolin and pulling me quickly in the garden. My heels sunk into the grass.

  
   “Korra! You sure got in early this morning, but that doesn’t matter. It’s wonderful that you’ve woken up! I have some people for you to introduce yourself too!”

  
    He began to drag me from person to person, I met a man named Tenzin and his wife who was heavily pregnant with their fourth child, He was a senator up in the city. An old crotchety woman named Lin Beifong, who was the chief of police within the city, and was once the heir of the Beifong family fortune, which was now in the hands of her sister. Another person introduced was Tarrlok, another senator in the city. He represented the northern water tribe, yet something about him gave me the heebie jeebies,He shook my hand before leaving.

  
   “Varrick, I couldn’t possibly meet any more people,” I laughed, dancing slightly as the music started up. I heard him laugh as well.

  
   “One more person, oh Korra please, this last person, you won’t regret it. Asami!” 

   I felt my heart freeze as I caught her in my sight again, the girl from yesterday morning. She had been talking to other people when Varrick caught her attention. She turned and gave a wave. She was just as beautiful as, no, even more beautiful than when I saw her last night. The light of the sun caught her beautifully and the sea wind caught her long hair, causing it to framed her face ever so wonderfully.

  
    I was pulled out of my trance by Varrick pulling me through the people up to Ms. Sato.

  
   “Asami! This is my Cousin, Korra, she’s visiting from the Southern Water tribe. Korra, this is Asami Sato.”

  
   “Hi…Hi….Uh.. Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sato.” I said, stumbling over my words and suddenly feeling like a complete idiot.

  
   “Please, Call me Asami, I mean we’re very similar in age, aren’t we, Korra?” She said giving me a very kind and beautiful smile. I never thought that someone could be as beautiful as she was.

  
   “Uh…we are? I mean, yes of course!” I panicked, suddenly feeling flustered under the early May sun.

  
    She laughed a little, “You don’t have to be so formal with me.”

  
   “Sorry, it’s a force of habit.” I muttered towards her but it was a lie. Formality was a way for me to conceal my heart, which wouldn’t stop fluttering in my chest.

  
    Just as I was beginning to calm myself, he approached. Out of the corner of my eye. The man from the night before. I caught his eye as he walked towards Asami, holding a pair of drinks in his hands before handing one to Asami. She thanked him sweetly with a kissed him on the cheek.

  
   “Thank you very much dear,” the woman said sweetly and he nodded, before looking at me. Asami quickly piped up. “Oh! Korra, this is my fiancé, Mako. Mako, this is Varrick’s Cousin, Korra, she’s here for the summer!”

  
   “It’s a pleasure, Ms. Korra.” Mako said holding out his empty hand towards me. I took it and shook his hand.

  
   “The pleasure is all mine,” I replied before pulling my hand away from his.

  
   “Alright, now that you kids have been introduced to one another... Asami, I’m going to have to steal you away for business,” Varrick said, holding out his arm for the young woman.

  
   “You two get acquainted and I’ll catch up with you cats in a bit. This won’t take long.” Asami said before walking off with Varrick.

  
   “Did he really just want to introduce us all then leave?” I muttered

  
   “Has this never happened to you before?” Mako asked, standing a little awkwardly away from me.

  
   “I normally don’t see this many people at parties that don’t know me,” I replied, my eyes traced his figure. Much like Asami, he was beautiful, eyes gold like the sun, hair black as india ink.

  
   “I saw you at Asami’s party last night,” he said.

  
   “Yes, your brother dragged me along with him, saying that these parties were so glamorous that even one of the councilmen of republic city had been seen there before.”

  
   “Well, did it live up to the hype and gossip Bolin had been feeding you?”

  
   “Even more so,” I replied, feeling my heart begin to race in my chest. Why were these feelings here for him as well?

  
    The chatter became idle as we found ourselves lost around the large bushes of the garden, slowly becoming a game of hide and seek. We could hear the laughter of the lawn party that we had left behind, and occasionally we would run into people also walking in the topiary, only to act as if we were doing nothing out of the ordinary before continuing our little game.

  
   Laughter fluttered off my lips after I playfully pushed Mako away from myself as we exited the large garden maze, running onto the dock of Zhu li’s mansion. I began to walk forward onto the dock and all the way to the end.

  
   “Isn’t it beautiful?” I asked, looking down at the spectacular blue color of the waves pulling away with the current and out into the sea.

  
    Mako slowly walked onto the dock behind me, a solemn smile on his face. “Since we’re on the subject of foolish, simple things: did you ever think, as a child, that you could control one of the elements of this world?”

  
   “Absolutely. It was always water, something that could be so cold and yet so warm.” I looked back at him. The warm light reflected off the receding waves onto his face.

  
   “I didn’t believe you would say yes!” he said, beginning to laugh.

  
    I flustered in frustration as he laughed. At that moment I decided, and I began to remove my jacket and my trousers.

  
   “Korra!” he shouted, his laughter completely subsiding as he watching me in a mixture of embarrassment and intrigue as he tried not to watch me remove my shirt. I let the fabric fall to the dock before I jumped off the railing and into the bay.

  
   “KORRA!” Mako shouted. His reflexes were too slow, hands tightly gripping the railing, knuckles as white as the light that reflected off the moon.

  
   “Now who's laughing?” I snickered, wading in the water. It wasn’t quite as cold as I had expected, but I wasn’t at all surprised. “ Why do you look so frightened?”

  
   “You just stripped down to you’re bloomers and propelled yourself off a dock, how is any other sane person suppose to react?” he asked still peering down at me.

  
   “Something a little less starchy!” I replied, leaping from the water to grab his hands and pull him back down into the clear blue water of Yue bay.

  
    We surfaced only moments later. Mako began to cough up a little water. He quickly turned to me.

  
   “You’re mad!”

  
    I laughed a little more. “If I wasn’t at least in the slightest, I wouldn’t have shown up at the party the other night! Nor would have we spent twenty minutes chasing you around the garden.” He swam closer to me, but I didn’t notice as the waves lapped against us, swaying us like little boats out at sea. Suddenly he was close enough for me to feel the heat of his body seeping into the water. He smelled of fire, champagne and seawater, and suddenly his lips pressed against mine. I was left for a moment holding my breath, and my heart began to long for more as we continued to kiss.

  
   “Korra? Mako?” Bolin shouted from the exit of the garden maze.

  
   The two of us jolted and quickly pulled apart.

  
   “Did he see us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is my first fanfictions and i'm terribly sorry for the lack of consistant updates, ehehhehe.


End file.
